


Alone He Suffers, Together They'll Fall

by MarvelDreamer



Series: The Sadness of Soldiers (Oneshots) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Bittersweet, Crying, Dream Smp, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, Sad, Sad Ending, Suffering, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), author regrets everything, but also not bc like..., get that cash, go off purpled, haha enjoy, i been wanting to write this for ages, indulgent purpled angst, mercenary purpled, yass some purpled lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDreamer/pseuds/MarvelDreamer
Summary: He'd let himself fade from their memories, because it was easier than facing how they'd all left him. Now, though. Now, after having his brother look him in the eyes after so long apart, he knew what needed to be done. He would make them all realize what they'd done, and he would make them burn.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Ponk | DropsByPonk (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Sadness of Soldiers (Oneshots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Alone He Suffers, Together They'll Fall

**Author's Note:**

> indulging my urge to write purpled angst... might write some other oneshots bc purpled doesn't get enough content here :P

He’d been here so long. Just him, the darkness, and his mind raging with thoughts he never wanted to acknowledge. 

He’d been alone for so long. Cast aside by his brother, left to try to survive all on his lonesome, with only the lessons of violence and money he’d been taught to keep him alive. 

So, he’d left, like his brother wanted him to. He’d made his living in the Bedwars arena, he’d learned to fight for money, he’d gotten invited to a land that would be his new start, only to discover his brother was there. He had tried so hard to escape it, the abandonment of his only family, just to have it stare him in the eyes and turn away, again.

Purpled made his living by hiding in the shadows and letting everyone forget about him.

It hurt him, sure, to watch them build over his home like he’d never existed. It hurt him, sure, to watch them talk about the children of the server and gloss over his life. It hurt him, sure, to watch the wars and never participate because no one ever bothered to ask him to. It hurt him, sure, all of it did, but it was necessary. 

Soon, he’d drifted from their memories, just a wisp in a land of people who demanded your attention. 

He’d built in a corner, where people would see it. He had made it intimidating, though, so that no one would approach his home. His lair, more accurately, though. A large, dark skull jutting from the cliffside, with water flowing from its mouth as the only entrance. 

People noticed its existence, but never his. They stood on the shore and wondered who made it, but never bothered to find out. Never bothered to think of him. So he’d closed the entrance to all but one, and he’d hid in the darkness to avoid ever hurting again.

He grew bitter, in his time alone. He hated everyone for leaving him, so he didn’t take a side. No one backed him up when he needed it the most, so he hated them all equally. He’d kill them, but only if paid. It wasn’t worth his time to go after the ones that never made time for him.

Targets that he locked his eyes on never saw him, they could never find out who plunged the blade into their backs. One moment they were alive, the next they were looking up from their beds after a respawn. 

Purpled’s kills grew in number, but they never knew that. They didn’t even remember that he existed. He was a mercenary in a world of betrayal, but he knew money wouldn’t lead him wrong. Not like family had. Not like friends had. Not like life had.

He’d rather die in the darkness, surrounded by coins, than in a bed surrounded by people that didn’t even care for him. They just… didn’t care at all. It was that simple. 

So, when he heard the call of another job, he stood up, ignoring his joints cracking and the sore scream of old wounds. He had to keep going, because this was the only thing he had left. 

He stepped out from his hiding spot, making sure to keep the mysterious air that surrounded the empty cavern. “This better be good, Ponk.”

When Purpled looked up, he had to suppress his shock. What was his brother doing here, after all this time? Why was he here, like he needed something? Why would he ask something of Purpled when he had lost their connection ages ago? It’s a good thing he’d spent years keeping up a mask.

Purpled had nothing left to offer to the one who caused all of his problems.

The conversation went by in a haze. He knew there was a lot of money offered, he knew the target was Captain Puffy, but he knew who the buyer of his services was. How low was he willing to stoop?

He was given a netherite ingot as a down payment. The towering demon that gave it to him asked if they could count on him.

Purpled made a split-second decision. “I think you should leave.”

“But we just gave you- you can’t- are you going to do the job or not?” Antfrost stumbled over his words, looking almost scared at the glare the teen gave him. At least one of them was scared.

“You need to leave.” He said firmly. “I’ll consider your offer, but you need to leave. Now.”

The voice that he’d hoped he’d never hear again spoke up. “Come on Bad, Ant. Let’s get going. It’ll get bloody if we don’t leave soon.”

Bad scoffed. “A 3 v 1 against a teenager?”

“A mercenary. A highly successful one, at that.” Purpled liked to think that he caught a hint of pride in Punz’s voice, but the opportunity to be proud of his younger brother was a privilege he’d lost years ago when he’d left home for good.

They’d left, and Purpled told Ponk he could come back. It was a last desperate attempt to gain a connection to the outside world, but it was a weak one. Ponk was scared of him, and would never approach the dark skull willingly, alone.

Purpled was all by himself again. Just like the past… how long? He wasn’t completely sure.

He was used to it, but as the water flowed back into the canal and the sunlight faded, Purpled fell to the ground. He hadn’t recovered properly from his last job, and his legs had been shaking for the last five minutes.

He fell to the ground, and finally, he didn’t stop his tears from falling. Why was it him? Why was he the one that this had to happen to? Sure, the cash that he got from each job fueled him to keep going, but he didn’t want this anymore! He wanted a family, he wanted someone to notice his pain, he wanted…

He wanted a hug.

But no comfort would come to him. The cavern that he’d built so carefully with his trembling hands only echoed his pain, and the winds only brought his cries back to himself. This had happened before, and so he did the only thing he knew to hide his hurt. 

His hands tightened around his sword, the straps on his armor were secured, and his legs straightened as he stood up. 

He’d do the job. It didn’t matter who he was killing, it didn’t matter who was paying him. The only things that mattered were himself and the payment- and if his brother thought he was included in that list, it was his own fault. 

If his brother thought that after years of being gone, after years of shunning him, after years of acting like his existence was a burden, that he could act sorry? Well, that was his mistake. An honest one, sure, but it was far too late to apologise now, because Purpled was his own support system. He didn’t need anyone else, and they’d all made sure of it.

The world may have acted as if he didn’t even exist, but he’d show them now. He was a force to be reckoned with, and they’d all done him wrong. 


End file.
